Differences Through A Lifetime
by Loulou98
Summary: For two years Lily had a secret, engaged to James but having an affair and lying to everyone except her sister Christina. Severus is betryaing the Death Eaters for the love of his life and won't stop until he wins. However consequences of the couples's actions change a parentage that will change Harry Potter for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya this is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it. Constructive critiscm is welcome and reviews will spur me to continue to upload. WARNING: this is a Severus and Lily fanfiction so if you don't like it then don't read it. Not sure when I can upload so bare with me...anyway enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and his world belong rightfully to J. and I own nothing. I am not making any profit from this fanfic. However extra characters that I have invented are mine (later in story) and I own the intial plot is this fanfic.

This fanfiction is is written in honour of **hpandthemaraudersrock** and **PadfootsMarshmallowArmy **as they are the ones that got me into fanfiction and encouraged me to upload this.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Two years of secrets**

"We should have never of done that." Lily said as she removed her head from underneath the covers and shook the hair out of her face. A slight sarcastic agreement came from under the covers and Severus removed his head from the covers.

"Besides I'm getting married in two weeks to James, we can't keep doing this," Lily stated as she quickly grabbed a dressing gown at the end of the bed. She slipped it on, not caring that it was too big for her. She then perched herself on the side of the bed.

"I can't keep being disloyal to James anymore, I love him."Severus grunted in disapproval and he himself moved to the side the bed taking some of the duvet with him. Severus slipped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her close.

"If I recall a few moments ago you told the world that James should fuck off," he whispered humorously. Lily smirked and giggled a little bit.

"You can't doubt everything now after doing this for the past couple of years." Lily sighed and thought about every time Severus and herself had casually gone off and snuck about like they had done for two years. As far as she knew, James was none the wiser and so were the rest of Marauders. She knew that she would have to tell James soon but not before the wedding and if she left him Severus how would she know that Severus would stick by her.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus had his head cradled on her shoulder and nodded. As she did, his long black hair tickled her neck.

"Sure Lily-flower." She paused at the nickname that he used, the one that James and everyone else used as a nickname, although, Severus did use it so much better.

"Severus... do you love me?" He instantly looked up at her he didn't have a surprised look on his face; it was more of a question of her own feelings. He turned her round so that she faced him. His black eyes that everyone thought were soulless were warm with love and cosy to be settling on her features.

"Lily from the moment that we met I knew that I felt something for you. Over our time together at Hogwarts it grew into my love for you and it was absolute heartbreak to see you fall for James. I'm just happy that we succumbed to our feelings for each other. So to answer your question, yes, I love you Lily." Lily just stared at him and felt the tears falling down her face; James had never said anything like that to her before even when he declared his love for her. She placed her hands on his cheeks and Severus did the same and pulled her into a kiss. Lily had no idea how long it had lasted as she yet again lost herself within him. She pulled away gasping for a breath and went back into another kiss but that soon ended as Severus pulled away.

Lily's searched over his face for the reason why he pulled back. He then opened his mouth to speak "Can I ask you something?" Lily looked straight into his eyes and had a rough idea of what he was going to say. Still staring into his eyes, she nodded.

"Do you love me?" She thought about her answer, she did feel something as strong as love for Severus but she did still love James. What was she saying; she had been doing this for two fucking years and she knew from the moment they started this affair that she loved Severus, she just couldn't manage to tell him. From his face he was starting to get impatient but she ignored that, he always had a short fuse when it came to people.

She sighed and gazed over his features. He really did have a pointy and crooked nose but unlike everyone else Lily found it cute. "Severus Snape did I ever tell you how cute your nose is," she paused as he lifted an eyebrow at the remark "And how you make my heart jump whenever I spot you in Diagon Alley when your hiding yourself in the Apothecary and yes your hair can be quite greasy and it get's slightly annoying but I adore it to pieces." Lily confessed as she didn't know how to say she loved him and cared about him dearly. The confusion on his face said that she hadn't told him enough for him to work it out. However he did have glow and a smile on his face.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that no matter how much I say that I love James I'm fooling myself because I love you." Severus just looked stunned at the fact that Lily actually said those words. Lily searched for something other than pure shock. She was about to give up when Severus pulled her in for a fierce and lustful kiss. She responded just the same. He wrapped one arm round her back and one cradling her head he then lowered her down back onto the middle of the bed and Lily had a good idea of what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you are chapter 2 I won't upload frequently like this as I just fancied uploading it now. Thank you for the reviews they put me in the happiest mood ever! Well here you are enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The truth will out**

After trying to escape Severus's clutches for about half an hour, Lily finally managed to head home. The only reason she needed to go home was keep up the pretences that she was still with James until she had the guts to tell him that she was leaving him. If she wasn't involved with James she could be sitting with Severus enjoying a peaceful evening together. She stopped before the front door and sighed. She would just have to endure it for a little while longer. She walked through and chucked the keys on the side table. Lily strode into the living surprised to find James stood next to the fireplace in the middle of the room with his wand in hand.

"Would you care to mention where you were today," he said in a monotone expression but his anger seemed to seep through his voice.

"I was at work, at the ministry like always," she replied.

"Well that's strange as I went to see you and you weren't there. Then I asked your colleagues, guess what they said." He asked now bubbling with anger and gripping his wand very tightly. "I don't know James," she said as started to panic, she was quite sure that he had suspicions. Fuck.

"They said they hadn't seen you all day and in fact they hadn't seen you for most of the week, they thought you were ill." His face stated to go deep red. Lily was speechless, why now when she and Severus had been so careful for the past two years. He walked slowly up to her with pure fury in his eyes. She quickly backed up into the sofa, with James inches away from her face; he pushed his wand under her chin.

"Where the fuck was you Lily," he said while trying to restrain himself. Lily tried to answer him but words failed her. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LILY!" He shouted, painfully pushing his wand under her chin. Lily gulped and spoke. "I...erm...I was with...um...Severus."

"Why the fuck were you with Snivellus..." He paused soon catching on.

"Please don't tell me you have been shagging him," he questioned, forcing himself to calm down. She looked down at the floor guiltily, trying to avoid eye contact with James, why was she behaving like this a few hours ago she was going to leave him. He walked away from her, knowing his answer and ran a free hand through his hair, something he did when he was angry or stressed.

"How long Lily I need to know how long" he kept his back to her. She might as well tell him the truth.

"Two years." Lily said with a sad tone. Before she could react James charged at her but was soon flung across it again as a stunner spell hit him. She turned her gaze to the fireplace and Dumbledore stood there, wand out.

"Enough or you will both be useless if you kill each other, James I'm presume that you want to know why because if you do you might want to let her live." Dumbledore was just loud enough for both of them to hear. James was stunned at his appearance and didn't take his gaze away from him.

"There is also the matter of the prophecy, we have been through this so many times, you two are the only ones that can bear the child," Dumbledore's sympathetic stare turned on Lily. She had forgotten all about it since before when she had plans with James they weren't going to do something about that until after marriage. She had also forgotten to tell Severus. Dumbledore knew that Severus loved her and that she was having an affair with him only because Severus confided in him. Lily didn't mind it as she knew that Severus was very sensitive when it came to emotions, especially love. Severus had also confessed about being a Death Eater but was a spy for the Order but James and her friends didn't know that.

"I can't be involved with that lying slag, she had just had a fucking affair for two fucking years and I won't conceive a freak with her. I'm not going near her, especially after what she has done with that traitor Snape." James had just hit a nerve; she strode over to him and kicked his privates as hard as she could. Lily looked down at the whimpering mess in front of her and she knelt down so she was close to his face.

"I don't want to be with you either, for the past two years I have been planning to leave you to be with Severus because I love him and not with him because of some stupid prophecy," she paused to look at his shock and carried on to make him hurt even more.

"Do you want me to tell where I was today... well I was Severus's house for most of the day, in fact for most of the week, fucking him so there's your fucking explanation for today. I would tell you the rest but I can't be bothered." Lily shouted full on so glad to get that out of her system.

"But Lily he is a Death Eater you can't be with him you would be a traitor." James whimpered out still in pain.

"I don't care about that but you know what, I willing to sacrifice my future with Severus for the future of the world, unfortunately I have marry you and have sex with you," Lily commented angrily, she wanted to protest at his words but she knew that she needed to keep Severus's secret. She turned for the sofa, slumping down into it as Dumbledore sat beside her. She watched James painfully scramble onto the armchair next to her. None of them was giving direct eye contact to each other.

"I'm afraid you two the wedding must go on. To defeat the Dark Lord we need the child of the prophecy and even it pains her to do it she is willing to sacrifice Severus for the future of not just our world but the muggle's as well," Dumbledore paused to look at James.

"Can you do this as well?" James thought for a while and then responded directly looking at Lily.

"Fine but do not expect anything out of me old man." James agreed and Dumbledore nodded and left. Lily sighed knew what she had to do now.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Severus's. I'm going to end it for the sake of the child, don't be cocky or happy or I will cut your bollocks off." Lily warned him as they sat in silence as James just nodded. From now on this was going to be very awkward.

* * *

A/N: In this, the prophecy is announced a little bit earlier than in the books. Also Lily and James knew about it as well. Any confusion let me know, all will be explained later on I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to those who have reviewed it made me so happy. Some concerns about the whole prophecy thing, but I swear to you it will become clear as you read on. However queries might be not answered straight away. Sorry about the slow update, as I said GCSE stuff and lots of controlled assessment stuff but I promise to upload as quickly as I can. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the HP characters and the HP world as they belong to the beautiful J. .**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Unfortunate Heartbreak**

Lily paced up and down the living room. Her anger was the main emotion seeping from her. Christina watched Lily from her seat on the sofa and said nothing, letting her sister vent. After yesterday, Lily definitely needed it.

"I wish I could kill that old fucking git...why does it have to be me? I just want to be with Severus!" She shouted and a sudden fireball shot from her wand and it flew into a side table. Christina immediately put it out and stared at her sister. She regretted not being able to comfort her sister, normally she could but this situation was different and had know idea how to help her. She had know about Lily's relationship with Severus from the beginning and was thrilled for her but now she just felt sympathy for her. Christina couldn't imagine to be away from her partner and honestly she didn't want to think about it. Lily kept pacing around the living room, her wand firmly gripped in her hand.

"Dumbledore is such a bastard! I don't want to do this! I don't want to be with James, I need Severus." Llily shouted again, even louder than before and Christina sighed.

"No offense Lily but why can't you just flee to another country with Sev. It seems simple." In Christina's mind it was but Lily didn't seem to think so.

"I can't. It will expose Sev as a traitor and Voldemort might hunt him down if we did. I don't want to imagine what our lives will be like hiding from him. Also I have to fulfill the prophecy, it has to be me, Dumbledore said so." Lily was now physically shaking from her anger and pain.

"As you said yourself, Dumbledore is a bastard how do you know that he isn't lying to you?" Christina didn't like Dumbledore and didn't trust him with anything.

Lily stared at her with a quizzical expression on her face despite her anger, trying to judge whether she was being serious or not. "He wouldn't do that, he is not that sort of person. Yes he is a bastard but he wouldn't lie to me."

Christina raised an eyebrow at her and decided not to pursue the topic any further. Lily had obviously chosen on what she wanted to do, even if she didn't like it. Lily came to sit by her and rested her head on her shoulder and started to sob.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Lily sobbed and Christina put her arm round her and hugged her gently.

"I know you don't hun but you have made your decision and can't go back on it now." She paused, absently stroking her sister's hair. "You need to tell Sev."

"I'm going to do it in a couple of hours."

Christina whispered an okay and kept on stroking Lily's hair trying to soothe her pain.

* * *

Severus was sat in his sitting room reading a new text on potions that he had recently acquired from the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. He had such a pleasant day yesterday, a thing he enjoyed less ever since he became a Death Eater. Lily knew that he was a spy and was trying to defeat Lord Voldemort and swore to protect his secret. She even admitted that she loved him, which made his heart ache even more for her. He was just reading a recipe for a new potion when someone came through his Floo network. He moved the book out of his line of sight and set it down on the table next to him. He looked back to his fireplace and saw Lily standing there. His heart leapt with joy at the sight of her but she didn't look happy to see him. He left his seat and walked over to her and she crawled into his arms. Before he could ask what was wrong, Lily interrupted him.

"I need to tell something and I'm so sorry Severus but you're not going to like it." He was concerned; she had never said anything like this before. He motioned to a black leather two-seater and she sat beside him.

"OK tell me." Severus replied.

"James knows, he found out last night but we still have to get married." Shock hit Severus as hard as the Hogwarts Express would do hitting him at full speed.

"Why...do you still need to marry James," Severus managed to stutter out.

"That's the thing that I need to tell you, don't get mad at me I just couldn't tell you it was too hard to tell you." She replied.

"What couldn't you tell me" Severus asked. Lily avoided his gaze as she looked down at her lap and mumbled something that he just managed to hear. It shocked him to the core.

"I and James have to bear the child of the prophecy, it's the only reason we are still together." He already knew this, as he overheard Trelawney talking about and shamefully reported it to the Dark Lord. He didn't know it was Lily and James though. She carried on,"To tell you the truth Severus I have known since me and James got engaged. I was going to going to tell, I swear but every time I'm near you I lose myself and tend to forget everything else." She still kept he eyes on her lap but Severus could tell she was crying as tear drops fell onto her jeans. She slowly lifted her head up to face him. He mascara was smudged from where she had been crying and she had slight bruise under her chin, most probably from wand point, most likely from James. From the look in her eyes the worst was not over yet.

"Severus I'm so sorry but due to me and James still getting married we have to end what we have to together for future of everyone else. I want you to know what I said to you yesterday wasn't a lie, I love you dearly and it's killing me to say these words but we can't ever see each other again and no contact between each other as well." And with her words his heart burst into a million pieces. He stared at the woman that he was so close to having after so many years of waiting and I had just lost her in the past few minutes. She tried to place a hand on his but he flinched away from her and with the gesture, she knew that she wasn't welcome anymore; she pushed up from the two-seater. Severus couldn't bear to watch her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys for the low update. Had writer's block for a bit on this story so was writing other stories. I also had the unfortunate job of working on my Chinese work, revising a topic by putting it to the the song gangnam style (shudder at the thought) Anyway...thank you so much for the supportive reviews and the constructive reviews. I apologise if the story seems a bit forced but it's hard to get where I want to with this fanfiction. I will also thank you for giving me ideas that I can add in. Some of you have guessed what might happen but I'm keeping my mouth shut. (Lol) Well I must stop babbling and get on with it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Unwanted Wedding **

Lily looked at her pathetic reflection in her bedroom mirror as her sister did her hair. Her muggle sister insisted that she would have nothing to do with her ever since she found out that her two other sisters were witches. Her other sister, the one that no one really about, had offered to help out. Ever since the war began, Christina had been in hiding. Times like today she was glad she was here with her; like she had been there for Lily ever since the day she broke up with Severus and had been her shoulder to cry on. Christina had suggested she could runaway with Severus but she refused for some reason; one that she wasn't sure of. She had managed to say that it had to do with Dumbledore but she couldn't say anything else. Something foggy had physically stopped her from saying anything more and then she forgot about it...

Christina had just finished putting small diamonds into her updo that Lily had chosen for her look for the wedding. The diamonds were real, magically conjured from her sisters powers. No one else could do this for her so Lily appreciated them. It was way too risky for Christina to be around anyone let alone be here preparing her for her wedding just in case Lord Voldemort came looking for her.

Christina was an Elemental Heiress, which meant that she had the power to conjure the elements and harness them for her own personal gain. Elemental Heiresses were the rarest magical creatures in the world, apart from unicorns, and she was the first in over two centuries and would be a useful asset on Lord Voldemort's side, so she had been in hiding ever since Christina had graduated a year after Lily. Lily couldn't imagine what it was like for her, hiding from everyone that she loved. She was also hiding from the Order as she knew she needed to remain neutral to keep the balance on both sides. Most of the time she didn't give a crap as she came and visited Lily often but she wasn't naive as she did know that there was a risk on her head wherever she went.

Lily returned from her thoughts and stared her own face that was covered in makeup that was supposed to make her look like a princess but instead made her look like a spoiled brat. "You know if you didn't look so miserable you might notice a difference in your makeup," Christina said above the noise of the hairspray can. Lily knew she was joking only trying to make her smile. Christina had experienced this heartbreak over and again with her soul mate, as she couldn't be with him when she wanted too and rarely saw him but she had never experienced Lily's heartbreak before and she didn't want to. She had been there for Lily over the past two weeks and was her shoulder to cry on.

"I only look miserable because I'm marrying the wrong person you know that." Lily said back. Christina wrapped her arms round her neck and hugged her.

"You should have runaway with him then," she retorted but instantly realising she hit a nerve and hugged tighter in an apology.

"You will get him back, I promise you and we will be here again doing your hair for when you are marrying Severus." Christina promised. She had always been there for her even since their parents died and always stuck up for her when they were in Hogwarts, even if Christina was a year below her. She hugged her again and reached over for her veil. She held it as she moved out the way so Lily could get into her wedding dress. Her dress was traditional white and had smooth fabric over her chest, as it got down to the lower half of the gown the fabric became wavy and ruffled as it overlapped each piece as it went down. Christina helped her zip up the dress and attached the veil onto the bottom of her updo.

"Come on Lily-flower let's get this over with and we can get on with our lives," Christina joked and Lily smirked. "Yeah this day can't get any worse."

* * *

To be honest with herself, the day so far was shit and it was getting worse. The actual wedding part was alright as that was over and done with very quickly but at the reception she felt physically sick and it worsened as it went on. James and Lily had just had their first dance together and that was seriously awkward between them. Even though Lily didn't want the wedding, she insisted that the wedding would be as muggle like as possible; to honour her mother and father. Magic confetti was thrown at them and Lily nearly choked on it as some went accidently in her mouth. She was now sat down fighting a pounding headache and James was awkwardly comforting her so they looked like a newlywed couple but she knew that he couldn't care less. The next second she felt like she could hurl a large sac of sick from her stomach. She shoved James away from her and rushed to the loo. She charged to a cubicle and threw her guts up. After she had finished she slowly walked up to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. After she had sorted herself out she swung her face up to the mirror and stared at her pathetic expression. She was so regretting that she had listened to Dumbledore. Suddenly a cloud of black smoked whisped behind her. She spun round to see who it was. It was Severus. She froze at the sight of him.

"Hello Lily," he said with a monotone expression.

"Hello Severus," she replied trying to be serious but who was she kidding she wanted to contact him ever she left his house two weeks ago. They stood in silence for a few minutes as they gazed at each other. Severus was dressed in his normally attire- black; he didn't seem to like any other colour. As she stared at his face, a small smile crept onto it. Before she could react he ran over to her and lifted her in his arms and she reacted by wrapping her legs round his waist and clung onto him. She was harshly pulled into a fierce kiss that she had longed for; for the past two weeks. They let go and Lily found herself crying as she was so happy to see him. He gently put her down onto the sink counter and wiped the constant tears from her face.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Lily," He complimented as he ran his fingers through her hers and then felt the wedding ring on her finger. He lifted her hand up and he sighed and then placed it back down.

"You know I was kind of hoping that this wedding ring was going to be given to you by me but no matter, I will always love you Lily." She looked into Severus's eyes and for first time she saw him well up. A single tear dropped down onto his face and Lily wiped it away with her finger and kissed him again. This time it was slower and love seeped through into their kiss. Lily wanted this moment to last forever; unfortunately it was interrupted by the one person that she did not want right now.

"So I manage to catch the culprits in the act." James pointed out as he leaned against the bathroom door. Severus and Lily turned towards James and noticed a smug grin on his face. Lily hopped down from the sink counter, trying not to break her heels, and stood close to Severus. They didn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue hmm? Or are you not speaking to me because I would really like an explanation to why he is here," James exclaimed. Lily took a step forward and spoke.

"We don't really need to explain anything to you James what we do is our decision." James debated at her answer.

"Just tell me why you two are together because the last time I saw you talk to Snape over there was to break off your friendship and now you are all nice and loved up right now." James asked the last bit sarcastically. Lily was about to reply when the Marauders walked in at that moment. Their gazes turned to Lily and Severus and gawped at them. Obviously it seemed that James had not told his best friends about the affair. Lily suddenly felt warmth beside her and she turned slightly to find Christina standing behind her and Severus. The Marauders faces soon turned to Christina and more pure shock enhanced their features.

"Oh do fuck off, it's not me that you should be staring at it's those two in front of me. And what did you expect? What I would miss my sister's wedding even if it is to the wrong guy" Christian joked as she took her place next to her sister. James yet again interrupted the moment.

"Lily you know what Dumbledore said, you know that you can't have him. You have responsibilities to take care of." Lily turned towards Severus. Lily sighed and her gaze went to her sister. Christina was smiling a little bit at the sight of Lily and Severus being together in a sort of public appearance after so long. She dressed strangely most of the time with a lot of leather and high-heeled boots but today, just for her, she was wearing a violet dress that came down to her knees and suited her hourglass figure perfectly. Her deep chocolate brown hair draped over her shoulder covering the dress's one shoulder straps. Instead of her favoured five inched high leather boots she wore shiny violet heels

"I'll give you two some privacy, you're going to need it," she said quietly. Christina walked over to her soul mate, Remus, and hugged him tightly. Lily sent thanks her way and smiled. Christina lifted her hand up mid-air and flicked it to the right. At that moment a wall of raging fire the width of the bathroom had separated them from the others.

Christina then cast a silencing charm around it so no one could hear what the couple were saying. She felt Remus's arms clasp tighter around her waist and rested in his arms. She rolled her head up to his face and kissed him deeply. She had missed this so much. Hiding away like she was had put a strain on their relationship as they had recently found out that they were soul mates so it was incredibly hard to be apart.

"Don't get me wrong I'm absolutely ecstatic that you're here but isn't it a bit risky right now." Remus whispered in her ear. "Unfortunately it is but I have been here all day, I was here for Lily and had to keep to the shadows so that no one noticed me, although I was tempted to run into your arms. In fact I've been around for the past two weeks," Christina replied.

"You have been around for and you haven't even contacted me once." Remus asked.

"Like you said it's risky and I didn't want to put in any danger." Remus understood and kissed the top of her head. He didn't bother to ask about Lily and Severus as he knew the subject was going to come up very soon. Just then Sirius piped up.

"I think James you and Christian need to tell us what is going or I will explode from pure confusion."

"Don't ask me I don't know the whole story, maybe you should ask her sister over there." James replied. Christina sighed and still in Remus's arms she explained everything. "Lily and Severus have been having an affair for the past two years. I knew ever since they started it and James found out two weeks ago. Ever since then Severus and Lily haven't seen each other."

Stunned, everyone turned to the spot where the couple once stood. Remus tightened his grip around her waist and it began to hurt a little bit. However, she ignored it as she knew it was only the wolf's instinct inside him.

"So James why did you marry her today if she cheated on you or did Dumbledore forced you into it because of that stupid prophecy that Trelawney magically came up with?" Sirius asked confused as to why today actually happened.

"Dumbledore. Lily was willing to give up Severus for the sake of the future. I'm having nothing to do with it; I'm not having sex with the whore. She can go and piss off kissing her today was bad enough." James sarcastically said.

Christina was fuming she shoved Remus away and charged at James. She grabbed his neck and held out her hand. A small fireball lit and swirled above her palm. She then put a bubble shield around her and James so the others couldn't get to them.

"Lily is not a whore and if you are going to insult my sister like that don't do it right in front of her sister, one of the most fucking powerful witches in the whole fucking world and one that can harness the elements, you fucking prat!" Christina protested for her sister, she could see three wands rise out of the corner of her eye but she ignored them. Christina then lifted James by the neck into mid-air and strangled him a little bit. Sirius was shouting at her but she couldn't understand what he was saying as she was too bust watching James's face turn purple. Once she felt satisfied he had enough she let go and let him collapse to the floor. She turned back to Remus whose face wasn't surprised at her act. She was about go into his arms when she froze. James was saying something under his breath.

"Christina you forget that you're wrong sometimes because she is a whore. She takes after you." Before anyone could even think about stopping her, Christina heaved the gasping mess into the opposite wall of the bathroom. He smashed into it with a crash and slumped on the floor; blood slowly spilling from his head. The Marauders rushed towards their best friend, slowly removing him from the wall. Remus looked towards her and mouthed "help him, please." Christina sighed and walked over to James; she shoved them out of the way and held James up so she could heal him. Her hand hovered over the wound and a bright golden glow lit beneath it. The wound slowly started to stitch back together and after a minute or so all that remained was dried blood that leaked from it previously. James rubbed his hand against his head and looked up at her. No gratitude was in his eyes just pure annoyance.

"I didn't do that for you, I did it for Remus because you are his best friend and I don't want to hurt him. To be honest with you James I would have quite happily of left you to bleed to death." Christina smirked as she spun on her heels. She strode towards the wall of fire that she had created. She could sense her sister behind it but not Severus. He had gone. She released the sound barrier charm and instantly heard her sister crying. The fire wall crumbled into nothing and she saw Lily lent against a cubicle door, tears cascading down her face and mascara smudged deeply under her eyes. Christina moved to go and sit by her sister and put an arm round her shoulder so that Lily leant into hers. Christina kissed the top of her head and comforted her.

* * *

**A/N: I was a bit of a Charmed fan when I was younger so that's where Christina's healing powers come from. Reviews are very much welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey just a mini-chapter, nothing much but I just fancied uploading it .**

**Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 5**

**Painful Goodbyes**

Christina's wall of fire roared up behind her as Lily clung onto to Severus. She waited until she couldn't hear her sister and looked up a Severus.

"For once in his life, James is actually right. I do have responsibilities to take care of." Lily whispered. After all this time she was now coming to terms about what she had to do even though her heart was breaking all over again. Severus hugged her close.

"I know... it's shocking that he got something right." Severus tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work, Lily was crying all over again. Severus held her head and kissed her again. Lily pulled away and turned round to face the sink counter, she felt even sicker than she did earlier. It had died down when Severus arrived. She turned the tap and splashed the running water in her face. Severus held her waist and his cradled his head on her shoulder. Severus suggested something that shocked her.

"Once this war is over, I'm going to confess myself as a spy to the Ministry. I will protect your child as best as I can if we don't manage to sort this out." Lily was confused.

"How are you going to protect him?" she asked.

"I will speak to Albus and ask for a teaching position there, hopefully as DADA professor or as a Potions Master." Severus stated.

She couldn't believe it that he would protect the child but he wouldn't do it for the kid; it would be for her. She spun round to offer her thanks as she kissed him. They continued to kiss for a bit whilst crying at the same time. They then let go, knowing it was time to say goodbye. Before they could Severus said something.

"You know when we were in our fifth year of Hogwarts and that I called you a mudblood?" Lily winced but nodded; that was the day that she ended their friendship. He carried on. "I never meant to call you that it did honestly just slip out. It only did because I was angry; not at you but I was defenseless and didn't know what to do. I don't want to leave you without me saying sorry to you and I really am sorry."

Lily sniffed trying to hold back the tears. She had already forgiven him when they got together but just held it back from him. "I had already forgiven you when we started to be a couple, I just never told you because that subject never came up in the topic of conversation." Severus smiled at her forgiveness and hugged her tight. Lily stayed snug in his shoulder. She didn't want to go but she knew that he had to. She released herself away from him and looked straight at him. She smiled a goodbye and he did the same.

"Bye Lily, remember that I will always love you." Severus said whilst trying to hold back the tears. She chocked back on her own tears.

"Bye Severus maybe one day I'll be in a dress like this for own wedding...don't forget that I will always love you Severus." He took a few steps back from her so he could leave. Lily simply watched him transform into wisps of black smoke and her eye followed him as she left the room. Lily felt really sick now and raced to the toilet to heave up another batch of sick. She left the cubicle and all of her emotions hit her at once. She sunk down to the floor and lost herself in sobs. The next thing she knew he sister was comforting her at her side.


End file.
